¿Cómo enamorar al hermano de mi amiga?
by Blankilla
Summary: las chicas lo tienen claro, quieren vengarse de los chicos ya que estos no les hacen caso ya que son muy "peques", pero k pasaría si ellas crecen y en medio de su venganza ellos se enamoran? OOC
1. Venganza

**Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío.**

Venganza

-Mierda, joder estoy empapada- dejé el paraguas roto al lado de la puerta y fui a mi cuarto mientras me quitaba el abrigo. Miré mis botas que estaban empapadas de barro, ¡esto solo podía pasarme a mi! Se iba a enterar este de quién era yo. Me quité las botas y me dirigí al salón del apartamento.

Me sorprendí que estuviese cerrada la puerta pero eso no me impidió decirle a ese capullo lo que se merecía. Abrí con furia la puerta que me separaba del salón y del estúpido, allí estaba sentado en una silla con varias personas más mirándome como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

-Maldito te voy a matar, ¿dónde tienes tu móvil? te he llamado mil veces.  
-Hola- dijo algo sorprendido-¿cómo te ha ido?-una rubia que estaba al lado suyo lo rodeó con una de sus manos con posesión y me sonrió con superioridad, _engreída _es lo único que pude pensar, dios los crea y ellos se juntan.  
-¿Oh, no lo ves? fenomenal, ¿sabes? me he revolcado en barro, me lo he pasado genial esperándote , con mi falda y mi blusa mojada- dije señalando mi ropa empapada de agua y barro.  
Él solo tragó saliva.

-Dicen que el barro es bueno para la piel- este chico es tonto o qué, mira lo iba a fusilar.  
-Corre mientras puedas, porque si no te juro que te voy a castrar aquí mismo- instantáneamente se tapó sus partes para protegerlas, me acerqué a él con una mirada de furia, sólo me faltaba un paso y podría conseguir mi cometido, pero la estúpida de la rubia se levantó y se puso delante de él para que no pudiese hacerle nada al idiota.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada- dijo la oxigenada- a mi novio- dijo con énfasis la última palabra, como si me importase que fuese su novio, a este no le salvaba ni Dios- ¿además quién te crees tú para llegar al apartamento de mi novio y gritarle como una verdulera?- que niña tan entrometida.  
-¿ Y a ti que te importa?- le dije mientras la empujaba a un lado, pero ésta rápidamente se puso otra vez delante, buff que pesada se pone la rubita.  
-¿Cómo que por qué me importa? porque él- señaló al capullo que todavía protegía sus partes con sus manos- es mi novio- que cosa mas posesiva era esta, pero mmm... se me ocurrió una cosa.  
-Soy su amante- dije mientras le sonreía a la chica, miré a mi supuesto "amante" y le guiñé un ojo, él solo me miró sorprendido- y tú eres la chica rubia tonta posesiva que no aguanta el ritmo de este tigre ¿verdad?- la chica se puso roja de la rabia y yo empecé a reírme- pero tranquila no eres la primera que engaña conmigo.  
La rubia se dio la vuelta y miró al idiota, este estaba tan blanco como un cadáver.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes una amante?-es lo único que escuché, porque luego me fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme y ponerme un pijama ya que la ropa mojada no era ni favorita.

Cuando entré al salón, la chica rubia gritaba como una loca mientras que las otras dos chicas intentaban tranquilizarla. Los otros chicos que supuse, que eran sus parejas, intentaban parar a la rubita cuanto ésta intentaba avanlanzarse hacia mi _amante_.  
Vi la escena mientras me dirigía a la pequeña cocina que teníamos, cogí un enorme bote de helado y una cuchara y de nuevo me dirigí al salón que seguía como lo había dejado.  
Me senté en unos de los brazos del sofá y miré divertida durante un rato la pelea, JA, para que vengarse si lo puede hacer otra por ti, pensaba mientras me metía una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.  
Cinco minutos más tarde me cansé de oír la voz chillona de la chica al gritar, así que me acerqué allí. La chica se dio cuenta que estaba cerca suya y se giró rápidamente para avalanzarse a mí con una mano levantada y así darme una bofetada, pero yo fui mas rápida que ella y la paré con mi brazo.  
-Encantada de conocerte- le dije mientras cogía su otra mano para estrecharla con la mía, la barbie se quedó aturdida- soy Isabella Swan la hermana del aquí presente-dije con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a su novio.  
-¿Qué?- dijeron todos excepto mi hermano y yo.  
-Que soy Bella la hermana de Emmett, tu novio.- le dije lentamente, para que me entendiese la niña tonta.  
-¿Bella?- preguntaron los dos chicos, sorprendidos.  
-Si soy yo, yo también me alegro de verles chicos- les dije sonriendo.  
-Pero tú…has cambiado- dijo uno de ellos totalmente confundido, la verdad no me sorprendió que me estuviesen mirando con la boca abierta ya que la última vez que me vieron fue cuando tenía quince años y de eso ya ha pasado al menos tres años. Durante esos años había cambiado bastante mi cuerpo, se había desarrollado completamente y mi vestuario no era tan infantil.

-Ya Jasper ¿qué esperabas, a una niña con dos coletitas y con un chupete o qué?- le pregunté alzando las cejas.  
-No… yo… bueno tú... es que ya no pareces... tan-  
-¿Tan niña?-le pregunté sonriéndole- no sé por qué te sorprende tanto, tu hermana es más o menos igual que yo y sin decir que ella es la que me elige la ropa.  
Él tragó saliva-Bueno…¿ Que hacíais?- pregunté con inocencia.  
-Jugabamos al trivial- me respondió Edward.  
-En parejas- dijo una rubia, con una mirada de burla. ¡Qué manía tenían estos chicos con las rubias!  
Encogí mis hombros- Vale, bueno si no os importa yo voy a estar viendo una peli- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá- espero que no os importe, pero es que no puedo salir a dar una vuelta porque alguien no quiere prestarme su coche- dije mirando a mi hermano fríamente, él solo me miró con cara de _te voy a matar.  
_Las tres parejas volvieron a sentarse en la mesa y siguieron jugando, yo simplemente elegí una película de acción, cogí mi helado y empecé a verla.  
Me encantaba este tipo de pelis, la mayoría del tiempo el chico se encontraba sin camisa, por lo que no era de extrañar verme soltar algún comentario como _ay oma que rico._

Desde el lugar donde me encontraba podía ver a los chicos más pendientes de mi película que del juego, mientras que sus novias les reprochaban.

-¿Cómo le puede gustar esas películas? Pero si son de chicos- exclamó la novia de mi hermano, las otras asintieron pero yo era muy feliz con mi película.

Cuando terminé con mi helado fui a tirar el recipiente a la cocina por lo que tuve que pasar cerca de donde estaban las pajeritas.

-Venga dime cuál es la fecha de la primera guerra mundial, a) 1800, b) 1914, c) 1939- dijo Jasper a una morena que estaba al lado suya.  
-Pues… creo… que… es la a)- dijo la morena contenta, yo me sorprendi con su respuesta ¿pero esta de dónde había salido? Qué bruta, si por lo menos hubiese dicho la c) pues lo entendería ya que una se puede confundir en los años de la primera y la segunda ¿pero la a)? si en esa fecha no hubo ninguna guerra mundial, tan sorprendida estaba que no iba pendiente de mi camino y tropecé cayéndome al suelo.  
Las parejitas me miraron, las chicas con burla y los chicos sorprendidos, yo me levanté rápidamente.

-Mmm…¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté a la morenita.  
-Kate-dijo la chica, con algo de superioridad mientras se juntaba más a Jasper, yo solo rodé los ojos.  
-Pues Kate, deberías abrir más a menudo un libro de historia, la primera guerra mundial fue en 1914- le dije, ella miró a los de su alrededor, mientras que ellos asentían, luego miró a Jasper.  
-Jasper…lo siento… soy una tonta.  
-Oh cariño no pasa nada- dijo él abrazando a la cabeza de chorlito y esta empezaba a lloriquear.  
-Pero por qué llora si es la verdad.- le pregunté a mi hermano  
-Bella creo que deberías de irte a otro sitio, aquí lo único que haces es molestar- dijo mi hermano.  
-¿Perdona?¿me estás echando?.  
-Si  
-¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya genio?- dije fríamente.  
-No me importa a donde vayas, solo quiero que te vayas ahora mismo ya me has molestado bastante a mi y a mi invitados.  
-¿Qué he molestado a tus invitados...? ¿Qué?, Emmett de qué vas, imbécil, ¿quiéres saber qué es molestar a tus invitados? Te lo voy a demostrar.

Me acerqué rápidamente a Jasper, cogí su cara, que estaba escondida en el pelo de su novia, y lo besé.

Moví mis labios fuertemente, dominante y luego lo solté. Él estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras que su novia me miraba con cara de odio. De repente la rubia, que estaba al lado de Edward, se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi. Al parecer la muy guarra quería pegarme una torta, pero yo fui rápida y le eché en su cara la cerveza que había en un vaso, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. Luego la noviecita de mi hermano apareció detrás mía y me empujó, sin darse cuenta que delante mía se encontraba la otra rubia que se había agachado un poco, así que su amiguita cayó al suelo mientras que yo me mantuve de pie. Cogí un plato de palomitas que había en la mesa y se lo tiré a la estúpida y luego le di una torta en toda su cara.  
En ese momento me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, me puse un vestido y luego cogí una bolsa y eché el pijama y mis cosas de aseo. Corrí a la entrada donde se encontraban las llaves del coche de mi hermano ,las cogí y salí del apartamento. Corrí por la calle hasta encontrar el Jeep de Emmett, me monté en él y arranqué.

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí vengo con una nueva historia**

**Ya sé que este primer capítulo no dice mucho de que va la historia pero todo se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo que ya tengo escrito, si veo que tiene éxito subiré el capi inmediatamente (como mínimo debo tener cinco rewiews)**

**si tengo más de diez rewiews me comprometo a subir también el tercer capítulo :)**

**así que ya sabéis, contra más rewiews, más capítulos subiré de un tirón**

**bss mis chicas de la noche**

**blankilla**


	2. Las hermanitas

**todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece**

Las hermanitas

Llamé varias veces al timbre, había estado dos horas dando vueltas con el coche de mi hermano hasta que decidí que era hora de descansar , estaba claro que a mi apartamento no podía ir por lo que decidí ir al de Alice ya que supuse que Rose seguiría fuera de su apartamento bailando en alguna discoteca, tras llamar la tercera vez a la puerta Alice abrió con cara de preocupación.  
-Alice suelta el palo de béisbol, un ladrón no llamaría al timbre- le dije bromeando mientras entraba, cuando me vio se sorprendió un poco.  
-¿Bella?-preguntó mientras escondía el palo de béisbol detrás suya.  
-Noo, soy tu abuela la del pueblo –dije rodando los ojos-pues claro que soy yo tontita, es que he tenido un pequeño problemita y no tengo donde dormir.  
-¿Y ese pequeño problema tiene que ver con dos rubias y una morena?-dijo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.  
-Uy en serio Alice algunas veces me das miedo, ¿Tienes algún don para averiguar las cosas?-  
-Si el don del móvil, hace un cuarto de hora me llamó mi hermano preguntándome por ti, me contó lo que había pasado, tu hermano esta muy preocupado-me informó.  
-Pues bien se lo merece por ser un capullo sin corazón-dije algo enfadada.  
-Y tú una infantil vengativa- dijo seriamente, yo baje la cabeza puede que tuviese razón- pero por eso te quiero tanto- dijo mi amiga abrazándome- la próxima vez que te pelees avísame, ¿cómo pudistes con esas chicas a la vez?, Rose está muy orgullosa de ti.  
- Pero si eran unas blandengues pero ¿Ella también lo sabe?  
- si, a ella le llamó Jasper y le informó de todo.  
-Cuando dices todo, te refieres a todo o solo parte- ella se apartó de mi y me guió a la gran cocina que tenía su apartamento, me ofreció un chocolate caliente y lo acepté, luego seguimos hablando.  
-Si también me contaron que besastes a Jasper-Mierda, dije internamente.  
-Sabes que no lo hice a posta era el más cercano a mi-Ella me miró.  
-Bueno te perdono si me dices como es su chica-me dijo, esta chica era masoca.  
-Pues morena y tonta muy tonta, bueno en realidad las tres eran muy tontas, sobre todo la de mi hermano, dios como la odio-dije mientras me tiraba de los pelos, Alice se rió.  
-Oh, eso porque no conoces a Tanya la novia de mi hermanito, esa si que es estúpida-Dijo riéndose.  
-¿La conoces?  
-A Tanya si, mi hermano me la presentó el día que llegué, los pillé besándose en sofá-Yo fruncí el ceño y agaché la cabeza.  
-Lo siento no debería habértelo contado- yo le sonreí.  
-Da igual además me lo merezco por besar a tu hombre-le dije en forma de broma, aunque me había dolido cuando me dijo que había pillado a Edward besándose con su rubita.  
-Bella no digas eso, tú no te mereces eso, ¿sabes? Te preferiría mil veces a ti como cuñada.  
-Pues yo creo que Rose piensa lo mismo-le contesté, ella me sonrió tiernamente, siempre nos apoyábamos en este tipo de cosas.  
El sonido del timbre nos sobresaltó, Alice cogió de nuevo el palo béisbol y se acercó a la puerta y yo la seguí con una sonrisa divertida.  
-¿Quién es?-preguntó Alice con algo de miedo.  
-Soy el lobo feroz que te va a comer, no te jode, ábreme que me estoy empapando- dijo una voz.  
-Emm.. enséñanos la patita- dije de broma.  
-No hace nada de gracia, ábridme desgraciadas-dijo la voz más enfadada, Alice obedeció a la voz inmediatamente, y de detrás de la puerta apareció una Rose empapada y llena de barro.  
-Pero mira quién tenemos aquí, a la mata barbies ¿no intentarás hacerme nada verdad?-bromeó Rose.  
-Ja ja ja, que graciosa eres-le dije irónicamente.  
-Parece que todavía tienes sed de sangre, no te ha bastado con las tontitas-le gruñí, me tenía que recordar eso- uy tranquila no me muerdas- dijo mientras levantaba las manos al aire, Alice empezó a reírse.  
-¿Rose quiéres que te de algo seco?  
-Si creo que me vendría bien- así que las tres nos dirigimos al cuarto de Alice mientras nos poníamos los pijamas Rose y yo, les conté con pelos y señales todo,ellas no paraban de reír, luego fuimos a la cocina y nos tomamos otro chocolate caliente.  
-Oye Rose no es por nada, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó Alice.  
-¿Te molesta?- preguntó Rose.  
-No, pero me preguntaba por qué estás aquí  
-Bueno, cuando me llamó Jasper y me contó que Bella lo había besado delante de su novia y luego había pateado a las otras y se había ido, pues sabía a dónde iría por lo que decidí haceros una visita.  
-Que raro de tu parte, yo creía que irías a consolar a mi hermano- dije alzando las cejas.  
-Se me ocurrió pero quedaría muy raro, que llegara la hermana pequeña de un amigo suyo y una de las mejores amiga de su hermana que hace tres años no ha visto, ¿no crees?  
-Si lo más seguro es que no te reconocería-Alice empezó a reírse, y Rose y yo la miramos.  
-Oh venga somos penosas, tú- señaló a Rose- estás enamorada desde que tenías pañales del hermano de Bella, ella- me señaló a mí- está enamorada de mi hermano desde que empezó a tomar papilla, yo estoy enamorada de tu hermano-señaló a Rose- desde que nací.  
-Primero yo no estoy enamorada de tu hermano desde que empecé a tomar papilla, fue en tu cumpleaños de seis años cuando jugamos al pilla pilla y el me ayudó, segundo ¿te has dado cuenta que tu hermano podría haber entrado y haberte escuchado? y tercero ya sé que soy patética no me lo tienes que recordar- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.  
-Creo que deberíamos acostarnos, mañana será nuestro primer día de clases en la universidad- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba, yo solo asentí y me levanté.  
-Esperad un momento- miré a Rose que estaba encima de una silla- chicas yo no sé vosotras, pero yo no voy a tener a esa idiota como cuñada, voy hacer todo lo posible para que mi hermano se de cuenta de la maravillosa chica que es Alice, no se si tú- señaló a Alice- quieres tener a Tanya como cuñada y Bella creo que deberías buscar a una cuñada rubia más guapa y lista para tu hermano, por favor somos las hermanas pequeñas, nosotras tenemos el poder-  
no sé cómo Rose acabó el discurso encima de la mesa, pero me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo, yo no quería tener unos sobrinos tontos –¿estáis conmigo que hay que separar a esas víboras de nuestros hermanos y futuros maridos?.  
-Estoy contigo Rose- dije mientras me subía a una silla.  
-Por qué no- dijo Alice mientras se subía a otra silla.  
-Hermanas al poder -dijimos las tres chocando los vasos que habiamos usado para beber el chocolate

* * *

**Bueno ahora se ve más claro no?? hola a todos!!! k sorpresa me llevé cuando llegué a mi casa del instituto y de repente me encontré con ¡¡¡16 COMENTARIOS!!! muchas gracias!!! me he puesto corriendo a revisar las faltas de ortografía del capitulo 2 y lo he subido lo más rápido posible**

**ahora mismo me pondré con el tercer capi, ya que prometí que si tenía más de diez rewiews iba a subir los dos siguientes de un tirón... aunk no creía que tuviese muchos, pero todo puede pasar en este mundo así k voy a terminarlo ahora mismo para ponerlo. Prometo que lo voy a poner hoy mismo!! Ya que yo cumplo mis promesas y si digo k voy a poner dos capitulos en un dia pues los pongo**

**hasta pronto y seguid mandandome rewiews!!**


	3. Desaparecidas

**todo lo que reconozcais no es mio**

Desaparecidas

De repente oimos el ruido de la cerradura, y como alguien abría la puerta, lo peor de todo es que a Alice no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la persona abrió la puerta de la cocina.  
-¿Alice? Qué haces encima de una silla-dijo un Edward bastante sorprendido  
-Yo bueno… nosotras…mmm- miró hacia su alrededor y se dió cuenta que Rose y yo nos habíamos escondido.  
-¿Está aquí?- en la cocina apareció mi hermano con cara preocupada y al ver que en la cocina solo estaba Alice, empezó a dar vueltas- Pero dónde diablos se ha podido meter, como le haya pasado algo nunca me lo perdonaré-sufre mamón, pensé mientras observaba todo en la despensa con Rose.  
-Es tan mono, que bueno es, mi hermano seguro que está con la estúpida Kate consolándola- dijo en un susurro Rose.  
Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido- Estás loca, él solo se preocupa de mi porque como se entere Charlie que me ha perdido se queda sin coche.  
De repente oímos nuevos pasos- ¿Está aquí mi hermana?- dijo un Jasper muy desesperado.  
-No- dijo Edward – no hay rastro de ninguna de las dos.  
-oye Rose ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu hermano? está el pobre fatal- dije en un susurro.  
-Nos peleamos antes de que yo saliese, me dijo que esa ropa no era para una chica de mi edad- se encongió de hombros.  
-Sabes que te comportas como una niña caprichosa ¿verdad?- le reproché en un susurro.  
-de quién lo habré aprendido- me respondió Rose.  
-Muy graciosa Rose- le susurré, Rose me hizo una señal para que me callara y que miarara hacia delante.  
-Lo primero chicos tenéis que tranquilizaros- dijo Edward a los dos chicos que se tiraban de los pelos literalmente.  
-Eso es fácil decirlo cuando tienes a tu hermana – señaló a Alice- sana y salva.  
-Y si alguien la ha robado o la han violado y luego la han matado o si…  
-Tu hermano es muy pesimista- le dije a Rose, y ella se rió bajito.  
-Si así es mi hermano.  
-Jasper basta, tranquilo no le ha pasado nada ni a Rose ni a Bella- le dijo Edward a Jasper.  
-Pero qué dices, ¿tú has visto como iba Bella cuando entró al apartamento?- dijo Emmett- solo le faltaba un cartelito que puesiese "busco hombre que me caliente la cama".  
-Que exagerado es, solo llevaba una falda y una blusa- le dije a Rose.  
-Ya sé como iba tu hermana Emmet, no me lo tienes que recordar- dijo Edward , mientras tragaba en seco.  
-Ey mira parece que hay alguien que se fijó mucho pero que mucho en tu cuerpo-dijo Rose algo divertida.  
-En mi ropa- le corregí- y es normal que se fijasen, estaba empapada y llena de barro.  
-Chicos- gritó Alice- traquilizaros los tres, sentaros y dejad de arracaros de los pelos que os vais a quedar calvos y no ligaréis con ninguna chica- los chicos obedecieron sin rechistar- bien vale, ahora escuchad bien, Rose y Bella son personas adultas.  
-Solo tienen 18 años- Dijo Jasper- son unas niñas- la cara de Alice se estriteció un poco pero por ello no paró de defendernos.  
-Son mayores de edad, y pueden hacer los que les de las gana, como si ahora están en la cama de algún hombre- los tres chicos se pusieron aún más nerviosos.  
-Vosotros lo que tenéis que hacer es ir a vuestras casas y descansar, seguro que mañana ellas estarán allí a primera hora pidiendo perdón por desaparcer- esto lo dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente a nuestra dirección, Jasper y Emmett obedecieron, se levantaron, se despidieron de Alice con un abrazo y se fueron.  
-Alice- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba- estoy orgulloso de ti, pero a mi no me engañas, Emmett no se ha dado cuenta pero fuera estaba el Jeep.  
-Chicas salid.-gritó Alice  
-¿ Han estado en la cocina todo el tiempo?- le susurró a Alice Edward algo sorprendido y avergonzado.  
- Parece que a Sherlock se le ha escapado algo- dije mientras abría la puerta de la desespensa.  
-Aire limpio, el olor a chocolate me estaba matando- dijo Rose, la adicta al chocolate.  
-Pobre Rose casi cae a los encatos del chocolate, otra vez- dijo Alice mientras señalaba unos de las tazas de chocolate.  
-Ya bueno fue un pequeño dezlis- dijo Rose, pero a los pocos segundos...- todo el mundo tiene alguno.  
-si claro Rose si tú todo lo haces a lo grande- dijo Alice  
-¿oye por cierto que haces con una caja de chocolatinas?- pregunté divertida.  
-Pues… vale lo reconozco soy adicta al chocolate- gritó Rose como una loca, Alice y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos, Rose parecía en estos momentos una drogadista aceptando su pequeño problema.  
-Tranquila nuestro monstruo del chocolate, nosotras te denfederemos de la tentación- dije mientras me acercaba a Rose para darle un abrazo, pero en vez de eso le quité la caja de chocolatinas- haré que desaparezcan las chocolatinas de tu vista- le dije mientras abría una de las chocolatinas y me la tomaba.  
-Yo como también soy muy buena amiga, ayudaré a Bella a hacer que desaparezcan las chocolatinas- dijo Alice mientras cogía tres chocolatinas y se las metía en la boca,¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni puta idea, pero tampoco quiero saber con que practicó.  
-¿Chicas se olvidaron que estoy aquí?- mmm pues la verdad no, desgraciadamente.  
-Lo siento hermanito- dijo Alice mientras se limpiaba su labios de chocolate, Rose no contestó, estaba demasiado inmensa viendo como Alice y yo nos tomábamos su droga con sus ojos llenos de deseo y la boca llena de saliva- Aunque te aseguro que hay alguien que no se ha olvidado de ti- dijo la duende mientras me miraba disimuladamente, yo que en ese momento me estaba tomando una chocolatina, me atraganté, juro que creí que no salía de esta, mi cara estaba morada de tanto toser, y mis ojos tenían lágrimas del esfuerzo pero cuando creí que todo estaba perdido alguien me dio en la espalda y el chocolate que había tenido en la boca salió disparado a la cara de Rose.  
-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward con algo de angustia, yo solo asentí.  
-Anda Rose voy a darte una toalla para que te limpies- Alice corrió fuera de la cocina, mientras en su asuencia Edward y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando la rubita se limpió su cara con las palmas de las manos y luego empezó a chupárselas.  
-Dios Rose eres una puerca,¡Qué asco!- le dije mientras empezaba a reírme, que asquerosa .  
-Alice creo que la toalla ya no hace falta- gritó un Edward divertido, unos segundos más tarde la duende apareció en la habitación.  
-¿Por qué dices eso Edward?- Mirando en todo momento a su hermano.  
-Por esto- señalé a la rubita que todavía seguía entretenida limpiándose las manos, Alice se dio la vuelta, cinco segundos después...  
-¡Rosalie Hale! deja de chuparte en este mismo momento las manos como si fueras un gato-  
-Outch- dijo Rose mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda, me recordó a cuando teníamos cinco años y nos metíamos en la cocina de la madre de Alice y nos pillaban tomando el pastel de chocolate.  
-Enseñame esas manos.  
-Alice sabes que yo no creo en eso de leer las manos- bromeó Rosalie.  
-¿Cómo las puedes tener como amigas?- me preguntó en un susurro Edward.  
-Nos complementamos- le respondí divertida viendo como Alice le limpiaba las manos con una toalla, mientras que la rubia maldecía como un marinero, después miré a Edward que me miraba con interrogación.  
-Venga ¿no lo ves?- le dije a Edward- tu hermana- señale a la duende- es la gitana adivina , Rose – señale a la rubia que se encontraba sollozando porque sus esfuerzos eran en vano de quitarse a la duende de encima- es el monstruo del chocolate, y yo- me señale- soy la...  
-La mata barbies- Dijeron mis dos amigas , yo las miré con odio, y ellas empezaron a reírse.  
-Buen mote- dijo Edward antes romper a reír.  
-que graciosos sois, debería llevaros al circo a los tres- dije y luego salí de la habitación en donde mis amigas y mi amor platónico se retorcian de la risa a costa mia.  
Me dirigí al gran salón del apartamento y me senté en uno de los sofás algo enfadada, diez minutos depués la risas no cesaban, estaba histérica, me preguntaba si era posible que se muriesen por atragantarse con su propia saliva, si eso fuese posible ojalá le pasase a ellos tres ahora mismo, pensé internamente mientras me levantaba del sofá y volvía a la cocina.  
Y allí estaban los tres retorciéndose de la risa.

- por favor a lo mejor el mote es algo gracioso pero tampoco es para tanto, matas a un gato y ya te llaman matas gatos, si es que...- repliqué  
Me senté en una de las sillas y esperé con paciencia a que acabaran de reírse, quince minutos después seguían con la risa tonta, por dios que envidia de pulmones.  
Media hora y tres tilas de té después, Rosalie, Alice y Edward, se sentaron en las sillas que sobraban.  
-¿Ya terminasteis de reíros?- les pregunté, algo irritada.  
-Si, ya me he quedado tranquila- dijo Rose.  
-Yo creo que me he roto una costilla de tanto reír- dijo Alice tocandose las costillas.

-¡queréis dejarlo de una vez! Además tú no tienes derecho de reírte por mi mote,-señalé a Edward- por el amor de Dios, te estás riendo de que pegase a tu novia-le dije molesta.

-Uff, si supieras lo que ha pasado cuando te fuistes...

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el capítulo que os dije...**

**os gusto? estáis intrigados? queréis más? pues pronto lo tendréis si me mandais muchos rewiews!!!**

**mientras tanto, si os aburris, os aconsejo que leais mis otras historias... si queréis humor:entre lejia, escobas y fregonas es la mejor opción.**

**drama: aprendiz; el lugar menos inesperado**

**un poco de todo: el nombre es lo de menos**

**y romance: enchufada**

**Agredecimientos: pat guapa, eres la más lista!!! te quiero!!!; patty: sin ti esta historia no hubiese tenido tanto éxito y en cambio si muchas faltas de ortografía... tq!!; agilidad verbal: espero que ahora si te guste mi fic, ya son más cortitos, como pedias... y deja un pokito de criticarme xD**

**rewiew:**

**gracias por leer: sister vampire cullen, Sara Elizabeth Swan, ale medina, angel glz, erika peña, angeles cullen, omar salazar, mara cullen, , , yevi08**

**Annie Cullen Massen: la novia de Edward es Tanya y la de Emmett Irina, pero ella saldran en los prx capitulos**

**Oscar hdz: gracias por mandarme un rewiew!! sk puse k besase a jasper pk si hubiese sido a edward se kedaria muy visto y poco original xD**

**ely hale: solo han pasado 24 horas desde la ultima vez que actualice!! xD asi k no he tardado mucho k digamos... jejej, sigueme leyendo!!**

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn: gracias por leer tambien en esta historia!! ^^ en serio, esos son detalles que yo valoro mucho y me encanta que te gusten tanto este fic como el otro, actualizare lo mas pronto posible. bss!!**

**19diana92: a mi también me gusta que Bella sea la chica mala :P, pero esta bella va a tener mucha ayuda con Rose y alice... gracias por tus rewiews!!(los dos k mandastes xD)**

**zaira: me sorprendi muxo con tanto rewiew, pero como lo prometi aki estan los dos capitulos!! espero k lo disfrutes!!**


	4. Noche en vela

**Gracias por vuestro rewiews: 19diana92, yevi08, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, Annie Cullen Masen, Te iubesc, FrannCullen y NereaCullenSwan.**

**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP: me alegra que te guste, a mi también me pregunta mi madre qué es lo que tanto leo xD, pero yo no se lo dejo, vaya a ser que se pique y me quite el ordenador para leer ella xD**

**lidia: siento que no te guste mi historia :( pero me gustaría que no te quedases en el primer capítulo y le dieses una oportunidad...**

* * *

Noche en vela

-Uff, si supieras lo que ha pasado cuando te fuiste…-dijo Edward divertido.  
-¿Qué?-preguntamos las tres a la vez, Edward se rió con fuerza.  
-Espera ya se lo que pasó, Kate se rompió la cabeza y mi hermano descubrió que dentro de ella no había cerebro- dijo Rose.  
-No-dijo Edward- pero esta cerca...  
-Mmm… Tanya se cayó por las escaleras cuando estornudó, y se le ha deformado la cara y la has dejado- Preguntó Alice , Edward le negó con la cabeza divertido. Nos quedamos cinco minutos pensando lo que podría haber pasado.  
-Mmm… la novia de mi hermano-  
-Irina- me respondió Edward.  
-¿Qué?- le pregunté sin entender, vale pensaréis que estoy tonta pero es que a las dos de la mañana mi cabeza hace todo menos pensar.  
-Que así es como se llama la novia de tu hermano- me explicó Edward.  
-A bueno pues eso- me encongí de hombros, la verdad es que las personas que no me caían bien no me aprendía su nombre, me resultaba mucho más fácil y devertido poner un mote-la palomitas- las tres personas que había en la mesa me miraron raro, yo resoplé- Irina- les dije mientras rodaba los ojos.  
-Amm- respondieron.  
-Pues que se fue a la ducha y se ahogó con su pelo- dije mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.  
-No-gritó Edward desesperado-¡A ninguna le ha pasado nada!  
-¿Entoces?- preguntamos las chicas  
-¿Sabéis qué chicas?- dijo Edward- Es mejor que no lo cuente podriais recordarnoslo durante toda la vida y es algo bastante vergonzoso- dijo Edward mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo.  
-¿Qué? Nos tienes aquí durante quince minutos haciéndonos ilusiones para que luego digas" mejor no que es vergonzoso"- dijo Rose imitando pésimamente la voz de Edward en la última parte.  
-Lo siento- dijo simplemente- pero se lo prometí a Emmett- después se levanto de la silla- buenas noches chicas- se despidió mientras salía de la habitación.  
-Será…-  
-Ey, ey tencuidado con lo que dices que es mi hermano- le reprochó Alice a Rose.  
-Cabrón- terminé la frase de Rose.  
-Bella- dijo Alice- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es el chico que te gusta- esto último lo dijo muy bajito.  
-Porque el chico que me gusta- dije imitando su voz en susurros- es un cabrón-dije esto gritando.  
-Eso con las cuatro letras- dijo Rose contenta, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándonos sorprendidas de lo que había dicho nuestra amiga.  
-Rose…  
-¿Si?- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.  
-cabrón no tiene cuatro letras- le dije- tiene seis- Alice y yo empezamos a reírnos de nuestra amiga.  
-Bueno es que…- dijo mientras se le ocurría algo- a estas horas las matemáticas no es lo mío- respondió, eso no se lo cree ni ella.  
-Ni a esta hora ni a la hora de matemáticas- dijo Alice riéndose.  
-Ey eso ha sido bueno- dije mientras me unía a ella.  
-Que graciosa Alice, mira como me río, JA JA- dijo Rose. Cuando Alice y yo terminamos de reírnos, decidimos las tres irnos a la cama.  
El apartamento tenía tres dormitorios, Edward y Alice decidieron que lo mejor sería que el tercero fuera para visitas, por lo que Rose y yo nos fuimos a aquella habitación que tenía dos camas individuales. Nos metimos las dos en cada cama y luego apagamos la luz .  
No se por qué pero no podía dormirme y no sabía muy bien la razón... qué digo, pues claro que lo sabía. Era porque todavía le estaba dando vueltas a lo que pudo haber pasado después de que hubiese ido de la casa de mi hermano.  
-Rose, ¿Estás dormida?- le pregunté a mi amiga.  
-Siiii- me respondió. ¿He dicho amiga? Perdonad, quise decir a la marmota rubia que tengo justo al lado.  
-Eso no tiene lógica, si estás dormida ¿por qué estás contestándome?- le pregunté con voz de sabelotodo.  
-Hablo cuando duermo- me contestó.  
-¿En serio?- dije ilusionada de no ser la única.  
-No, claro que no Bella y ahora déjame seguir con mi sueño- dijo enfandada, mientras se cubría la cabeza con las sábanas.  
-¿Qué estabas soñando?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y me sentaba al lado de mi "amiga".  
Ella se quitó la sábana-¿Tú con quién crees?- me dijo. Amm... vale con Emmett.  
-¿Y era bueno el sueño?  
-Mucho, hasta que apareció un incordio de voz y me alejó de mi hombre.  
-Técnicamente no es tu hombre, pero vale, ya lo pillé, te dejaré dormir buena amiga.  
-Buenas noches- dijo mientras se acomodaba para volver a dormir.  
-Rose-la llamé.  
-¿Qué?- Dijo alterada.  
-Buenas noches- le dije con una sonrisa.  
-Un día de estos te mataré Isabella.  
-Pero hasta entonces seguiré incordiándote- le respondí, después de eso decidí salir de allí.

Fui al cuarto de baño y me mojé la cara varias veces. Luego me fui a mi cuarto para estar como otro cuarto de hora sin saber qué hacer. Pensé que si yo no podía dormir, él tampoco lo haría.  
Abrií la puerta de su cuarto, bueno el que suponí que era su cuarto. Entré sigilosamente y me senté encima de su cama mientras empezba a darle golpecitos en su hombro-Edward, Edward, Edward- qué envidia, este hombre seguro que le ponías una tompreta en su oído y seguiría durmiendo.  
-Bu-dije mientras Edward abría los ojos.  
-Aaahh- gritó como una niña. Yo le tapé la boca.  
-Dios, esto de juntaros con esas niñitas os esta haciendo afeminados... primero eso de jugar en la mesa del comedor en vez de en los sofás como haría todo el mundo y ahora gritas tú como una nena, espero que si abro el armario no me encuentre un vestido de tu talla...- dije algo divertida, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí al armario.  
-¿Bella?-preguntó Edward.  
-Si, así me llamo- le respondí mientras buscaba en su armario algo sospechoso... pero nada, ningún vestido. Eso significaba que no iba muy en serio con Tanya.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo-¿Es un sueño?- se preguntó más a él que a mi.  
-Nop, es una pesadilla-le respondí mientras me intentaba poner una de sus corbatas azules- jo, que difícil es ponerse esa cosa y yo que me metía con mi hermano... creo que le debo una disculpa.  
-¿Una pesadilla?- se dijo.  
-Sip una pesadilla- dije mientras me tiraba a su cama. Pensaréis que qué confianzas tengo... pero es que yo no tengo vergüenza... bueno al menos no en este momento-Oye ¿me puedes ayudar a ponerme la corbata?- dije mientras hacía un puchero tipo Alice.  
-Si esto es una pesadilla, ¿Por qué necesitas una corbata?-dijo mientras me ayuadaba ponérmela.  
-mmm… buena pregunta .Es como si preguntase ¿Qué hago en tu pesadilla?¿Me tienes miedo?- Dije alzando las cejas. Estaba bastante sorprendida de que Eward no se diese cuenta que esto era la vida real, ni un sueño ni una pesadilla.  
-Normalmente no sueño contigo-pensó en voz alta.  
-No sé si tomarme eso como un alago- le respondí bromeando, él se rió.  
-Soñé contigo el día que llegó mi hermana y me pilló con Tanya.  
-No me van los tríos-le sonreí.  
-Ni a mi- respondió seriamente. Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante... ¿él había soñado conmigo? Había dos opciones: o que me estén gastando una broma o que esto sea verdad. Pero ahora que lo pensaba Edward no le va eso de hacer las bromas en solitario y menos gastárnosla a alguna de nosotras.  
Me puse roja- Si claro- dije con indeferencia para que no se notase que estaba roja-Bueno…¿Y qué soñaste?- le pregunté con curiosidad.  
-Algo raro- me respondió- te comía.  
-¿Eras un canibal?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.  
-Era algo parecido, te comía y te…¿sabes? olvídalo.  
-Haber si la pesadilla eres tú- le dije mientras imitaba que estaba asustada.  
-Me gustaría hacer algo-dijo mirando en un punto.  
-Pues hazlo, es tu pesadilla-le respondí mientras jugaba distraída con la corbata, a los segundos tenía a Edward encima mía.  
-Espera no pensarás en comerme ¿verdad?- dije intentado ocultar mi vergüenza.  
-Algo parecido- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Sentí como su nariz recorría mi cuello y mi corazón latió a mil por hora. Subió hacia mi oreja y la mordió y yo no pude impedir que se escapase un gemido de mi boca. Sus manos se acomodaron en mi cintura mientras que su boca se acercaba a la mía. Me quedé sin respiración, Dios ¿Por qué no son estas cosas la que te enseñan en el colegio? Sería más útil... primer temario: cómo besar a un chico sin que te de un paro cardiaco.  
Bella, Bella, tranquilízate es otro beso más de los muchos que te has dado... ja, eso no me lo creía ni yo. Los besos que me he dado los puedo contar con las manos y además, Edward no es un niño de parvulario.  
No sé cuando Edward posó sus labios en los míos (típico de mi siempre me encuentro por las ramas) pero sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Pronto profundizó el beso y su lengua entró en mi boca con fuerza. El beso ya no era tan ¿ cariñoso?, ahora nuestras lenguas peleaban por dominar. Puse mis manos en su pecho mientras que Edward recorría mis mulos con sus fuertes manos...  
Y de repente alguien abrió la puerta.

* * *

**¿Quién será la persona que los ha pillado? Pues eso lo sabréis en mi próximo capítulo... mientras tanto podéis mandarme algún que otro rewiew no?**

**Por cierto, gracias por los favoritos y los alertas!!! Me hacéis muy feliz!!**

**Bss de Blankilla**


	5. Pillados

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío**

–Edward, ¿no podrías decirme lo que pasó? …- rápidamente empujé a Edward para quitármelo de encima, él se encontraba desorientado.  
-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Creo que soy yo la que debería preguntar aquí, ¿qué diablos hacías encima de Bella, una de mis mejores amigas y la hermana de unos de tus mejores amigos, teniendo tú una novia?-dijo cruzándose de brazos, sino me hubiera guiñado un ojo me habría creído que estaba cabreada.  
-Yo… yo- dijo Edward poniéndose nervioso, _qué mono_-no estoy soñando ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a su hermana y luego a mi.  
-¿Pero no habíamos quedado que era una pesadilla?-le respondí con indeferencia para ocultar mi vergüenza.  
-Yo …lo siento… yo no quería…bueno- se paso las manos por su pelo-Perdóname Bella, sinceramente creía que esto era un sueño… lo siento por echarme encima tuya.  
Me daba pena, no era culpa suya ya que era yo la que había entrado en su cuarto en la madrugada para molestarle.

-No pasa nada- le respondí mientras bajaba la cabeza- yo tuve que darme cuenta de que no estaba bien meterme en tu cuarto, pero es que quería vengarme de que no nos quisieses contar lo que pasó, así que pensé en despertarte y fastidiarte la noche.  
Alice que nos miraba divertida dijo:

-Vale despediros par de tomatitos, que tenemos que dormir algo- comentó Alice divertida por la situación de vernos a Edward y a mi rojos de la vergüenza.  
-Buenas noches- nos despedimos. Salí de allí con Alice pisándome los talones y tatareando la canción de las bodas-chan chan chan chan.  
-¿Puedes parar ya?- dije mientras me disponía a entrar a mi cuarto.  
-O no no no, tu joven vengativa vas a contarme todo, ahora mismo- dijo mientras daba saltos de aquí para allá.  
-Vale- respondí mientras la paraba para que dejase de moverse como loca. Me ponía de los nervios.  
-Cuenta- me ordenó.  
-Tu hermano y yo nos besamos.  
-Creo que llegué a esa misma conclusión cuando abrí la puerta- me respondió divertida.  
-Pues entonces ya sabes todo- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto, pero la duende me la cerró de un portazo.  
-Escupe- y yo le hice caso-No lo dije literalmente guarra- se quejó mientras se limpiaba la cara-quería decir que me contases todo.  
Resoplé-Vale pero nada de dar saltitos como un muelle y nada de hacer sonidos raros como: oooh o aaaahh ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunté.  
-Palabra de boys scout- me respondió con una mano alzada sobre el corazón.  
-Pero si no fuiste boys scout-protesté.  
-Oh, está bien, lo juro por mis... ¿zapatos?  
-Vale- luego le empecé a relatar todo con pelos y señales. Alice es Alice por lo que en todo momento estuvo saltando y haciendo ruidos raros. Luego nos despedimos.  
-Buenas noches- me despedí.  
-Buenas noches cuñadita- yo le gruñí y como respuesta ella se río. Después me fui a la cama y me dormí rápidamente. Eso de besarse antes de dormir ayuda bastante, ya que es tocar la almohada y caes inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo...

Edward POV

Me encontraba plenamente durmiendo, cuando sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro y alguien susurrando mi nombre. Abrí los ojos.  
-Buh-dijo una figura enfrente mía.  
-Aaahh- grité como mi hermana en los días de rebajas.  
-Dios, esto de juntaros con esas niñitas os está haciendo afeminados... primero eso de jugar en la mesa del comedor en vez de en los sofás como haría todo el mundo y ahora gritas tú como una nena, espero que si abro el armario no me encuentre un vestido de tu talla...-dijo una voz bastante divertida que me resultaba muy familiar. La figura se levantó de la cama y pude reconocer el cuerpo de...

-¿Bella?  
-Si, así me llamo- me respondió mientras buscaba algo en mi armario. ¡Oh Dios otro maldito sueño no! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté sin soportar el silencio y era curioso por que la otra vez que soñé con ella, hablar lo que se dice hablar no lo hicimos mucho-¿Es un sueño?-la afirmación salió más a una pregunta.  
-Nop, es una pesadilla-me dijo con voz pícara mientras se intentaba poner una corbata. Buff, ¿hace mucho calor en este cuarto o soy yo? - Jo, que difícil es ponerse esta cosa... y yo que me metía con mi hermano, creo que le debo una disculpa- siguió hablando mientras se le formaba un puchero en la boca.  
-¿Una pesadilla?-repetí lo que ella me había dicho.  
-Sip, una pesadilla-dijo mientras volvía de nuevo a la cama.-Oye ¿me puedes ayudar a ponerme la corbata?-dijo mientras hacía un puchero. Yo tragué saliva.  
-Si esto es una pesadilla, ¿Por qué necesitas una corbata?-pregunté para poner un poco de lógica a mi sueño, digo pesadilla, bueno lo que sea.  
-Mmm… buena pregunta .Es como si yo preguntase ¿Qué hago en tu pesadilla?¿Me tienes miedo?- ¿yo de ella? No que va, atracción si pero miedo no.

-Normalmente no sueño contigo-pensé en voz alta.  
-No sé si tomarme eso como un alago-me respondió en forma de burla.  
-Soñé contigo el día que llegó mi hermana y me pilló con Tanya- reflexioné para encontrar el sentido de volver a soñar con Bella.  
-No me van los tríos-me sonrió.  
-Ni a mi- Le respondí y eso era realmente cierto. Ella enrojeció pero lo intentó disimular con indeferencia.

- Si claro- sonreí, en el fondo seguía siendo aquella niña tímida que solo con verla querías protegerla de todos-Bueno…¿Y qué soñaste?-preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
-Algo raro, te comía.  
-¿Eras un caníval?-me di cuenta que ella no había entendido el sentido de "te comía". O se hacía la tonta o era demasiado inocente.  
-Era algo parecido, te comía y te… ¿sabes? Olvídalo- era ridículo, estaba explicando en un sueño otro sueño. Todo era demasiado extraño.  
-A ver si la pesadilla eres tú-bromeó para quitar hierro al asunto.  
-Me gustaría hacer algo-y era cierto, deseaba besarla porque aunque en el anterior sueño lo hice, en este sus labios parecían más tentadores.  
-Pues hazlo, es tu pesadilla-me respondió mientras jugaba con mi corbata y ya no me pude contener. Dios, era un sueño y por una vez que no me iba a comportar como un caballero no iba pasar nada ¿o si? -Espera no pensarás en comerme ¿verdad?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Algo parecido-susurré mientras me acercaba a Bella.  
Recorrí con mi nariz su cuello captando aquel olor a fresias que tanto la caracterizaba. Parecía todo tan real... incluso podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Subí hasta su oreja dejando un rastro de besos y le mordí un poco mientras que ella soltó un gemido. Mis manos se acomodaron en su cintura y la besé en la boca, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Profundicé el beso cuando sus manos se acomodaron en mi pecho y empecé a recorrer sus muslos con mis manos. Sin duda este era mi mejor sueño.  
Y derepente alguien abrió la puerta y Bella me empujó. Dios, en serio, que sueño tan raro... ahora lo único que faltaba era que apareciese Emmett...  
–Edward, ¿no podrías decirme lo que pasó?…- ¿hasta en los sueños mi hermana tiene que ser tan oportuna? Creo que prefería a Emmett.  
-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté desesperado.  
-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Creo que soy yo la que debería preguntar aquí. ¿Qué hacías encima de Bella, una de mis mejores amigas y la hermana de unos de tus mejores amigos, teniendo tú una novia?- dijo bastante enfadada.  
-Yo… yo- y entonces es ahí donde me di cuenta que esto era la vida real –esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?- pregunté mientras que interiormente rogaba porque fuese una pesadilla.  
-Pero no habíamos quedado que era una pesadilla-dijo Bella intentando disimular su sonrojo.  
-Yo …lo siento… yo no quería…bueno- intenté excusarme pero era algo bastante difícil -Perdóname Bella, sinceramente creía que esto era un sueño… lo siento por echarme encima tuya- me encontraba tan avergonzado por mi comportamiento...  
- No pasa nada- me respondió- yo tuve que darme cuenta de que no estaba bien meterme en tu cuarto, pero es que quería vengarme de que no nos quisieses contar lo que pasó, así que pensé en despertarte y fastidiarte la noche- agachó su cabeza con culpa.  
Alice nos miraba divertida desde su posición ¿pero no estaba enfadada unos minutos atrás?- Vale despediros par de tomatitos, que tenemos que dormir algo- dijo mi hermana.  
-Buenas noches- nos despedimos.  
Cuando ellas se fueron me tumbé en la cama. Ellas habían cambiando mucho. Mi padre tenía razón al decir que ya no eran esas chicas que jugaban a las casitas en el jardín... ahora no teníamos que protegerlas de los mostruos de debajo de la cama, sino de otros mucho más molestos...y lo peor es que ellas no les tenían miedo.  
Decidí que lo mejor sería quedar mañana con lo chicos para hablar de nuestras hermanitas, pero ahora dormiría algo.

**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza.**

**Bueno lo primero de todo es que quería comentaros una cosilla... mirad, alguien me dijo que quería que este fic fuese de Racted M y yo no sé que hacer, así que me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión... ¿pongo lemmons o no? Voy a hecer como una especie de votación y lo que salga es lo que haré, así que está todo en vuestras manos...**

**gracias por vuestros rewiews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Bss de blankilla**


	6. Charla

**Gracias por sus rewiews a: MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, Mica, Annie Cullen Massen, gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn, viszed, Dreamer1996, nia, aleclove, alice-bella 1124, Idta, mapasrueda, rukianime (y a tu amiga tambien, por supuesto), NeTamu CulLeN, viqui y Twilight-Edwella.**

**adela:hola!! me encantó tu rewiew super largo! no sabes la ilusión k me hizo leerlo cuando lo vi. En cuanto a la respuesta de tu pregunta... sinceramente no tengo pensado exactqamente la edad, pero lo que si sé, esque ellos están el los últimos años de universidad y ellas en los primeros :) gracias por leerme, bss.**

**Jime: aki te dejo un pov de Edward, como a ti te gusta. Espero k te parezca bien este capi. Bss**

**Lucia991:no te preocupes wapa! no me enfado :) la verdad es que muchas veces pongo espacios, pero no sé que pasa en fanfiction k cuando veo mis capis, no están. He intentado ponerlos, pero si no están me avisas ok? Gasias por tu rewiew!**

**Patty: te dedico este capi wapa, gasias por estar siempre ahí.**

A las siete mi despertador me sacó de mis sueños, bueno mejor dicho pesadilla. Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara.

Tengo que admitir que anoche no estaba con mis cinco sentidos ¿pero qué idiota podría confundir un sueño con la vida real? _Un idiota como yo_ , me respondí a mi mismo.

Me levanté de la cama ya que hoy había quedado con Tanya, pero antes tenía que hablar con los chicos urgentemente.

Me puse lo primero que pillé e intenté peinar mi pelo, pero a los cinco minutos me desesperé y salí de mi cuarto. Era temprano por lo que las chicas seguían durmiendo.

Cogí las llaves del coche, mi móvil y sin hacer apenas ruido salí del apartamento hacia mi volvo para ir a casa de Emmett.

Mientras conducía llamé a Jasper.

-¿Edward?- se notaba su tono de preocupación que suponía que debía ser por su hermana.

-Hola Jasper ¿Dormistes bien?- pregunté mientras giraba una curva.

-Sinceramente no pegué ojo en toda la noche, estoy muy preocupado por mi hermana- cogió aire- todavía no ha llegado a casa- dijo nerviosamente.

-Tranquilízate Jasper.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Me estás diciendo tú que me tranquilice?- me gritó.

-Jasper me recuerdas cada día más a mi madre – bromeé.

-Y tú cada día me recuerdas más a Emmett-

-Ey- no es que Emmett me cayese mal... no, al contrario, desde siempre ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos, pero hay que admitir que el chico mete mucho la pata por la gran bocota que tiene-Creo que nos estamos alejando del tema principal.

-¿Y cuál es el tema principal? si puede saberse claro- dijo Jasper mientras bostezaba.

-Las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa con Kate? ¿Es que está enfadada conmigo?

-Jasper- le llamé pero el siguió con sus cavilaciones.

-Le repetí que yo no besé a Bella, que fue ella la que me besó a mi, se lo repetí…-

-Jasper- le interrumpí- no hablo de esas chicas sino de nuestras hermanas.

-Habérmelo especificado antes- se quejó- bueno ¿qué pasa con ellas? Aparte claro está, de que Rose y Bella están desaparecidas ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la policía?- Jasper se encontraba totalmente nervioso y es que cuando se trataba de su familia, dejaba de ser aquel chico que podía convencer a cualquiera para que hiciese lo que él quería.

-Ellas están bien.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

-Jasper confía en mi por una vez en tu vida, ellas están bien así que mueve tu trasero y ve a casa de Emmett, yo llegaré antes para despertar a la bestia-

-Espero que tengas razón- suspiró- hasta luego y buena suerte, la necesitarás- Y tras aquello me colgó.

Diez minutos después me encontraba abriendo el apartamento de mi amigo Emmett. La verdad es que era muy predecible donde guardaba las llaves, encima del marco de la puerta.

Sin más me dirigí al dormitorio donde dormía. Los ronquidos retumbaban por toda la habitación y la cama de matrimonio parecía chica con mi amigo espatarrado en ella.

Me acerqué a él y le empecé a dar golpecitos en el hombro para que despertase, pero nada sucedió por lo que empecé a llamarlo.

-Emmett, Emmett…- tantas veces repetí su nombre que ya no sabía si lo decía hasta bien, pero el chico ni se inmutaba. Debía de haberse tomado la caja entera de valerianas porque sino, no me explico que estuviese durmiendo todavía.

Me rasqué la cabeza buscando algo para despertarlo y entonces lo vi. Una bonita bocina me ayudaría con mi cometido.

La cogí y volví con mi amigo, le puse la bocina cerca de la oreja y le di.

-Lo juro papá yo no me comí las galletas- gritó mi amigo mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza. Yo no me pude más y empecé a reírme y es que nunca me imaginé a Emmett con un pijama de las tortugas Ninja. Mi risa alertó a Emmett de mi presencia y allí es donde me di cuenta que debía de salir corriendo para salvar mi vida.

-Ven cobarde- gritaba Emmett que corría detrás mía con su pijama todavía puesto.

Lo único que me separaba de mi agresor (es decir, el chico tortuga) era la mesa del comedor donde ayer-noche habíamos jugados con nuestras novias.

-No es mi culpa que tengas el sueño tan profundo- intenté justificarme.

-¡Y por eso me pones una bocina en el oído! ¡Ven aquí!- Y estaba todo perdido, Emmett se había abalanzado contra mi tirándome con él al suelo. Intenté quitarme a Emmett de encima pero era imposible.

-Si lo sé vengo más tarde- dijo Jasper – no pensaba que iba a interrumpiros parejita- rió.

-Jasper no hace gracia, quítame de encima a la bestia parda – le dije como pude, Emmett me estrujó más contra al suelo- Por favor- dije entre dientes sin apenas respiración.

-Vale vale- dijo mientras se acerba a nosotros- vamos Emmett levántate ¿O es que quieres que tu primer caso como abogado **(n/a: sip, Emmett está estudiando para ser abogado xD**) sea el tener que defenderte a ti mismo?- preguntó Jasper para liberarme del peso de Emmett.

-Pero el me puso una bocina en el oído- se quejó Emmett mientras se levantaba dejándome respirar de nuevo.

-Deberías aplicarte la frase: no hagas al ajeno lo que tú no quieres que te hagan- dijo Jasper a Emmett.

-Prefiero: ojo por ojo y diente por diente, siempre salgo ganando- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Y que lo digas- dije mientras me sentaba en otra- hubo un segundo en el que creí que este sería mi fin.

-¿Por cierto que hacéis en mi casa a las… –miró el reloj que había en la pared para comprobar la hora-siete y media de la mañana?- dijo esto último gritando – Es que ¿os habéis propuesto matarme? Necesito dormir como mínimo ocho horas sino, no rindo en el gimnasio- se quejó Emmett mientras ponía la cabeza en la mesa.

-Emmett ¿Desde cuándo estás apuntado en un gimnasio?- le pregunté.

-Me apunté con Irina a espiding hace una semana- Jasper y yo intentamos ocultar nuestras risas.

-Que monada, nuestro querido osito ya empezó con la misión bikini- dijo burlonamente Jasper.

-Creo que deberíamos comprarle por su cumpleaños un triquini ¿no crees? - dije yo rompiendo a reír con Jasper.

-Dejad de reíros de mi, después de acostumbrarte a las mayas no está nada mal...- esto nos hizo reír más a Jasper y a mi-¿me podéis decir por qué estáis aquí?- nos gritó Emmett.

-Bueno nosotros…- Tragué saliva, Emmett era demasiado intimidante cuando se lo proponía- hemos venido para hablar de las chicas- concluí.

-¿De las chicas? ¿Qué pasa con ellas? Irina me perdonó ayer ¿Es que ha cambiado de opinión?- me di con la palma de la mano en la cara totalmente desesperado.

-De esas chicas no, de las otras chicas- le dije.

-¿Qué otras chicas?- preguntó Emmett sin entender- oh, no me digáis que estáis engañando a Tanya y a Kate…-

-¡No!- gritamos Jasper y yo a la vez.

-Edward se refiere a nuestras hermanas cabeza de melón, ya sabes esas chicas que visten como quieren y que se escapan y no vuelven en toda la noche- Jasper explicaba mientras poco a poco se ponía más nervioso cada vez más.

-Dios mi hermana- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- tengo que encontrarla- saltó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas- ¿Sabéis lo que me hará Charlie si se entera que perdí a Bella? Me quitará mi Jeep- parecía más como si le quitasen su propia vida.

-Tranquilo Emmett, vuestras hermanas pasaron la noche en mi casa- y ahí es donde la cagué totalmente, debería haberles dado un tranquilizante antes de soltarles esto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tuve que tomarme la mitad de la caja de valerianas y utilizar velas aromáticas para poder dormirme, porque mi hermana había desaparecido y ahora me dices que pasó toda la noche en tu casa?-Diciéndolo así sonaba algo mal el no haberlos llamado ayer- Te voy a matar.

-No Emmett...-¿he dicho cuanto quiero a Jasper?-...la venganza se sirve en plato frío- rectifico ¿he dicho cuanto odio a Jasper? Mis dos amigos me miraban como si estuvieran preparando el plan de deshacerse de mi cuerpo después de matarme lentamente.

-Chicos os estáis saliendo del punto de nuestra reunión.

-¿Cuál, el de matar a Edward dolorosamente? Si yo opino lo mismo, voy a por los cuchillos- Emmett hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Jasper se lo impidió.

-Emmett deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años- suspiré, gracias a Dios que Jasper es un tío pacifico- ve a por la pistola que si no hay que después limpiar los cuchillos.

-Vale ya me enteré- les grité mientras le impedía que salieran del comedor tapándoles la salida- pero tenéis que escucharme antes de que vayáis a por vuestras escopetas y me voléis lo sesos.

-Tienes cinco minutos- dijo Jasper mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, vale aquí va- respiré profundamente- nuestras hermanas han cambiado y mucho-

-No es por nada Edward pero creo que nos dimos cuenta hace varias horas cuando se escaparon- dijo Emmett sentándose al lado de Jasper- ¿Sabes? Bella nunca fue así de agresiva, era tan dulce, tan inocente, todo lo contrario a lo que es ahora.

-¿Habéis visto a Rosalie? Yo no voy a mentir diciendo que fue una chica dulce e inocente, pero bueno ella tenía humor... siempre te hacía reír con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Pues tranquilo porque sigue con ese humor tan característico de ella- le dije a Jasper recordando la noche pasada.

-Pero ahora es tan... bueno ya sabéis, ligera – dijo Jasper algo horrorizado.

-Bueno si os ponéis así Alice también ha cambiado, he pensado llevarla al psiquiátra- mis dos amigos me miraron con sorpresa- ¡se ha vuelto una compradora compulsiva!- todavía recordaba la pesadilla que tuve que pasar el día que se me ocurrió a acompañarla de compras.

-Ya comprendí porque nuestros padres no querían que se fueran solas a la universidad- dijo Jasper en un suspiro- tendremos que vigilarlas para que no se metan en ningún lío-

-¿Qué?- gritamos Emmett y yo a la vez.

-Lo que oís, por eso estaba tan feliz mi madre de que yo aceptase tan fácilmente que mi hermana se quedara conmigo.

-Nos engañaron como tontos- se quejó Emmett- y yo que creía que iba a conseguir a una asistenta y una cocinera totalmente gratis.

Jasper y yo lo miramos fijamente por aquel comentario- Oh venga, no me miréis así porque seguro que vosotros estabais pensando lo mismo.

-¿Con Rose como hermana? Te aseguro que yo estaba pensando en contratar a un barrendero, deja todas la cosas por medio-

-Alice más cocina es igual a muerte instantánea, así que no pensaba tener una cocinera, es más ahora tengo que cocinar el doble- Jasper y Emmett me miraron sorprendidos- no me miréis así, la niña parece un pozo sin fondo.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunté después de un rato en silencio.

-Podríamos meterlas en un cuarto y no dejarlas salir- propuso Emmett.

-¿Y que nos denuncien por secuestro? No gracias- Dijo Jasper.

-Entonces solo nos queda turnarnos para vigilarlas- dije.

-¿Qué? Yo no puedo estar con esas tres pequeñazas, me comerán vivo- se quejó Emmett- además tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿Cómo ir al gimnasio?- preguntó Jasper burlón.

-Por ejemplo- le dio la razón Emmett.

-Pues te la llevas contigo- le contesté- tampoco es que las lleves a un lugar de riesgo extremo.

-Con Bella todo lugar es con riesgo-

Y así la conversación siguió y siguió con quejas, gritos y amenazas. Pero al final conseguimos un horario que nos beneficiaba a todos.

Así que felizmente me dirigí a mi apartamento quitándome un peso de encima. Si, la vida era maravillosa...los pájaros cantan, los niños ríen y los enamorados… mierda Tanya.

Miré mi reloj y cuál fue mi sorpresa que llegaba muy tarde y aunque había quedado con ella en el centro comercial pensé que lo mejor era que pasar por el apartamento para ver si las chicas habían ido a la universidad.

**Bueno amigos, aquí me encuentro otra vez... **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Lo del racted M aún no lo tengo del todo decidido, pero tengo muy encuenta vuestros votos :)**

**De todas formas, cuando lo decida ya os avisaré (aunk la votacion aun sigue abierta)**

**Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y rewiews.**

**Os quiere: Blankilla**


	7. gay o no gay, esa es la cuestión

Entré tranquilamente en mi apartamento, sumergido en mis pensamientos ¿cuáles? Pues fácil, el único que me rondaba durante toda la mañana, las adolescentes con sus estúpidas hormonas revueltas.

Siempre creí que mis compañeros de universidad exageraban cuando me contaban que su vida universitaria había cambiado de maravillosa a horrorosa y todo por sus hermanas.

-Si las dejas entrar en tú vida, se te caerá el pelo por el estrés- recordé qué idiota fui cuando me reí de mi querido amigo Ben en la temporada donde había compartido la universidad con su querida hermana menor.

Pero gracias a Dios pronto su hermana pidió el traslado a la universidad donde estaban las mayoría de sus amigas.

Suspiré ¿En serio que mi hermana me haría la vida horrible? No eso era imposible. Éramos familia, los hermanos y las hermanas se quieren… y se gastan bromas y te ponen en ridículo delante de tus amigos y te ponen motes sin sentido como por ejemplo león mariposón… ¡hay Dios estoy perdido! Pensé mientras me tiraba del pelo.

-Oh venga Edward la has dejado muy de lado y a ella eso le ha afectado mucho ¿Por qué no viven juntos durante la universidad?- imité la voz de mi madre recordando el día que acepté este embrollo.

-Han visto chicas que el mote de león mariposón le viene anillo al dedo- dijo mi hermana apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, ¿pero desde cuándo estaba ahí?

-¿Qué Edward, te pillamos in fraganti ensayando la voz que utilizas por las noches cuando sales con mini faldas y shop?- Decía Rose mientras en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quién yo?- pregunté todavía algo sorprendido, ¿pero de dónde salen estas chicas tan rápidamente?

-Os lo dije que era travesti- dijo Rose mientras miraba a mi hermana, y en ese momento es cuando mi cabeza empezó de nuevo a funcionar ¿Quién era travesti? El hermano de Alice ¿Y quién es el hermano de Alice? Yo -Eso de la musiquita, libritos… no era nada bueno.

-Él no lo ha confirmado- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos algo enfadada.

-¿Y tú crees realmente que necesitemos que nos lo confirme? Por favor si hasta su sonrisita está a favor.

-¿Podrías explicarnos como una sonrisa puede estar a favor si un chico es gay o no?

-Fácil, si su sonrisa esta desviada es que es gay, y no me digas que eso es mentira porque tú sabes que yo sé de donde saqué esa información- contestó Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de donde la sacastes- contestó mi hermana.

-¿No te acuerdas del libro que me compré por él chico que no me hacía caso?- preguntó Rose a mi hermana.

-Ah si ¿cómo enamorar a un hombre?- contestó Alice.

-Exacto – gritó Rose- ¿Y te acuerdas de los tres primeros consejos?

- Si claro, el primero era: con anillo retírate, si no quieres conocer a su mujer en la segunda cita- Rose asintió- el segundo: hombre machista que se valla de mi vista y el tercero: risa torcida, él no quiere tú compañía- tras decir eso se llevó las manos a la boca, como si hubiera descubierto América.

-Te das cuenta- gritó Rose a mi hermana y mientras tanto yo con complejo de estatua ¿Es que no se acordaban de mí?

Alice se quedó durante unos minutos pesando- bueno- empezó a decir - creo que tienes razón Rose- mi boca se abrió literalmente ¿mi hermana que me había pillado besando a mi novia el día que llegó y ayer a su mejor amiga estaba dudando de mi hombría? - Edward te quiero, y mucho y que seas homosexual no cambian las cosas entre nosotros. Bueno excepto que te vigilaré para que no me robes a mi chico, pero que sepas que yo siempre te apoyaré.

En esos momentos es cuando Alice me demostraba que era la mejor hermana del mundo si no fuera por un detalle ¡Yo no soy homosexual!

-Alice…- pero la pequeñaza me interrumpió con un abrazo.

-Edward ya no tienes que actuar, se libre- me dijo mi hermana mirándome a los ojos.

-Alice todo esto es muy bonito y te lo agradezco.

-De nada hermanito- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿O prefieres hermanita?- y eso fue lo que reventó el vaso.

-Alice aprecio esto pero yo no soy gay- le grité.

-Si eso es lo que dicen todos aquellos que no tiene huevos para salir del armario- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creáis?

-Oye chicas- en ese momento entró en escena Bella con un delantal y unos guantes de cocina- ¿Ya sé que no os gusta…- de repente se quedó totalmente quieta cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-O ya sé como puedes demostrarnos tu hombría- aquella mirada de Rose no me gustaba nada- solo tienes que besar a Bella.

-¿Y por qué no a ti?-preguntó Bella alzando las cejas.

-Bueno… porque yo…tengo novio- contestó.

-¿Desdé cuando tú tienes…? Oh eso me dolió Rose- se quejó mi hermana.

-Porque me da rabia que tengas tan poca memoria... si es el chico del café.

-Pero si tú odias a ese… ah si claro- rectificó mi hermana- ese chico como se llamaba…

-¿Y eso qué importa ahora Alice? Lo que nos interesa es que tu hermanito nos demuestre su hombría y claro está que conmigo no puede porque tengo novio y tú, bueno eres su hermana por lo que estás eliminada en la ficha.

-¿Y no sería más inteligente que lo demuestre con su novia?- preguntó Bella cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho.

-Si podría- contestó Rose- pero cómo sabemos que realmente es una chica.

-Tú has visto muchas telenovelas- dije entre dientes.

-Puede que este verano haya visto demasiadas pero eso no quiere decir que esté en lo erróneo.

-Se acabó, no tengo porque oír estas tonterías.

-No- gritó mi hermana- quédate por favor , necesitamos tú opinión-

-¿Para qué?- no me fiaba de ninguna de las tres.

-Oh, ya lo verás- dijo Alice mientras me empujaba a la cocina, las otras dos nos siguieron.

-¿Pero que le hicisteis a mi cocina?- mi grito retumbó por todo el apartamento, pero claro está que no todos los días uno ve su cocina echa una mierda. Huevos rotos se esparcían por toda la cocina... además de cazerolas y otros utensilios de cocina, por otro lado un charco de leche se encontraba embarrando todo el suelo y una masa gris caía desde el techo.

-Tranquilo que esto lo limpia la muchacha- Me contestó Alice quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Alice nosotros no tenemos mucha- le grité.

-¿Y según tú quién me ha hecho durante estas dos últimas semanas que he vivido aquí la cama?¿ Los duendecitos felices?-

-Yo, quién sino- _necesito una tila para relajarme_ pensé.

-Te lo dije, es Gay- oí decir a Rose desde atrás, _Edward respira por favor no vayas a cometer una locura_.

-¿Bueno para que me queriais?¿O era para ver si ya me daba un infarto?-

-Pero que gracioso es mi hermanito- dijo Alice mientras me estrujaba los mofletes-Siéntate- me ordenó-cierra los ojos, Edward no te vamos a clavar un cuchillo- me dijo mi hermana cuando observó que dudaba si cerrarlos. Sn querer pensar mucho más en lo que tenían entre manos, cerré los ojos.

Durante los pocos minutos que mi ojos estuvieron cerrados pude captar el ruido de algo abrise, varios susurros y unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya puedes abrirlos querido hermano- cantó mi hermana , mientras delante mía aparecían una tarta.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Oh bueno fue idea de Bella, ya sabes se siente culpable por lo que pasó ayer noche- Bella solo asintió con la explicación de Rose- Por lo que os ha echo lo mejor que sabe hacer, un porstre-

-Bueno chicas eso está muy …- pero fue interrumpido por mi hermana.

-Pues perfecto- gritó mi hermana, mientras cogía la tarta de chocolate y la llevaba a la nevera.

-Como siempre el chocolate nos saca de todos los apuros, ese esquisito y maravilloso man…-

-...jar que se funde en nuestro paladar y dejándonos con un sabor que no se podría describir con solo palabras- terminarón Isabella y Alice.

-Tú deberías haberte dedicado a estudiar publicidad- dijo Alice- te aseguro que las empresas de chocolates se forrarían con tus anuncios.

-Pues yo pienso que debería ir a algún especialista- contestó Bella.

-Chicas

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las tres.

-¿No se supone que deberían ir hoy a la universidad?

-Y fuimos- contestó Rose- solo que volvimos, no me mires así porque apuntarse en las clases no se tarda mucho- Me relajé, hoy no empezaban las clases.

-Vale de acuerdo y lo siguiente es que Jasper odia el chocolate

-¡Tienes que recordar eso tan desagradable!-me contestó Rose- es la oveja negra de la familia Hale.

-Edward recuerda que es la intención lo que cuenta- me explicó Bella.

-Exacto, así que si a mi hermano no le gusta la tarta de chocolate yo haré el sacrificio de comérmela- dijo Rose mientras se le hacía la boca agua mirando la tarta de chocolate.

-Sois increíbles- me quejé- nos regaláis una cosa que no podremos comer.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque Emmett está haciendo dieta- tras escuchar esto las tres empezarón a reírse

-Si claro y mañana será en Apocalipsis ¿no te jode?- dijo Bella mientra se retorcía de la risa, al ver que yo no me unía a sus risas poco a poco dejarón de reirse y me miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué Emmett está haciendo dieta?-preguntaron las tres.

-Si y también esta yendo al gimnasio

-¿Mi hermano al gimnasio?- preguntó atónita Bella.

-Si, se apuntó con su novia-

-Lo sabía- gritó Rose.

-¿El qué?-preguntó mi hermana.

-Que la Barbie no puede mantener el ritmo de Emmett- y tras eso se rió- pero yo sé quien podría y os aseguro que se mantendría mucho más en forma conmigo que yendo al gimnasio-_no he escuchado lo que he escuchado_,_ solo que tanto chocolate te está empezando a afectar Edward_ pensé mientras habría los ojos, _por favor Edward es Rose, ella nunca se referiría a eso_, pero todos mis pensamientos se fueron a la borda cuando sus dos amigas le gritarón que era una cerda al unísono para luego finalmente reírse.

Tras aquello la conversación se hizo más apropiada... o eso creo porque las frases estaban rebosadas de segundos sentidos y no sé en que momento volvimos al asunto de las tartas.

-Creo que esto significa que no querrán nuestra tarta de la paz- dijo Alice dramáticamente mientras salía de la cocina.

-Te acompaño- gritó Rose, mientras salia corriedo de la cocina.

-No- gritó Bella- Volved traidoras, prometisteis que me ayudaríais a limpiar- como respuesta se oyó esto:

-No es nuestra culpa que seas una limpiadora compulsiva- y luego se oyeron más risas y unos cuantos grititos de histeria.

-Cerdas, guarras…- decía Bella mientras empezaba a recoger todo.

-¿Quiéres que te ayude?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

-No gracias ya puedo yo sola – me respondió mientras se ponía a recoger cacerolas y susurrar algún insulto más.

-¿Seguro? -Le pregunté detrás suya, provocando que se le cayera todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Completamente segura Edward- dijo mientras me encaraba-Hoy seré yo el duende feliz que limpie el desastre.

-De acuerdo- le contesté- pero le agarré de la muñeca y la empujé para que de nuevo quedase delante mía- Creo que deberíamos hablar de algo.

-¿Sobre la pesadilla?- preguntó alzando las cejas- mira Edward ahora mismo no tengo humor para hablar sobre gilipolleces.

-Yo solo quería aclarar lo que pasó en mi cuarto-

-Edward no besamos ¿qué tienes que aclarar?- me dijo con voz fría- sabes no pasa nada, no va ocurrir el apocalipsis por ello, así que dejalo pasar.

-¿Así de facil?-pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que te obligase a que te casaras conmigo?- de la Bella que conocí desde que era pequeño si podría esperármelo, pero de la Bella actual no sabría que pensar- Mira Edward es solo un beso y te puedo demostrar que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros-

Lo que sentí después fueron los labios de Bella aplastados contra los mios. Mis labios -al principio inmóviles- poco a poco siguieron el ritmo, y como la noche anterior algo se ecendió dentro de mi queriedo dejar al chico caballeroso a un lado y olvidarme de todo. Mis manos fueron hacia su trasero provocando que Bella enrollase sus piernas en mi cadera, el beso seguía su propio ritmo mientras que las caricias que se hacían aumentaban... nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezarón una danza que parecía no tener fin, pero desgraciadamente alguien nos interrumpió.

-Oh Dios mio-

-Lo puedo esplicar- gritamos Bella y yo a la vez.

**Hola a todos!! Siento mucho el retraso, pero entre que no tuve mi ordenador una temporada, que mi beta estaba un poco vaguilla y que estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes y exposiciones... pues no pude actualizar antes.**

**A los que leen mis otros fics quiero decirles que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero es que no tengo ningún respiro últimamente...**

**Ahora, sobre mi capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os va gustando? ¿alguien se atreve a deducir quién les habrá pillado? ¿Será Tanya? ¿Alice? ¿Emmett?... ¡Acepto apuestas!**

**gracias por vuestros rewiews y siento no poder comentarlos, pero esk he actualizado en un pekeño ratito k me sobraba y tengo k volver a estudiar. ¡Deseadme suerte en los parciales!**

**bss de blankilla**


	8. Novios

**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Gracias por vuestros estupendos rewiews a: Nekbhet, MiiRiiaM Cullen, Roxa Cullen Riddle, MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP, VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, veroniquita, gLaDyz Kaulitz Cullen, Lucia 991, adela, Ro 91, cary, mmenagv, Jime, pat y patty.**

**Y sobretodo por vuestros favoritos que ya son 56 :)**

**Bella POV**

-_Oh Dios mio-  
-Lo puedo esplicar- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez._

Delante nuestra se encontraba ni más ni menos que Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward y Alice, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta mientras que en cada mano sujetaba una maleta. Tragué saliva.

-¿Pero que estáis haciendo?¿ Matando cerdos?- preguntaba Alice mientras entraba a la cocina. Claro está que se quedó completamente petrificada cuando vio la situación en la que estábamos.

-Mis ojos castos-dijo Rose a la par que entraba a la cocina.

Durante unos minutos todos nos quedamos quietos , hasta que me di cuenta que todavía mis piernas rodeaban la cintura de Edward, así que me separé de él apoyándome en la tarima.

Mientras Edward estaba más blanco que la cal (y no lo culpo) Rose se daba cuenta de la situación ya que abría los ojos.

-Anda si es Esme- dijo al verla- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Yo venía a daros una sorpresa- le contestó- aunque parece que sois vosotros los que me habéis dado la sorpresa a mí- dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi con una sonrisa pícara-¿Cuándo pensabais decírnoslo?

-Perdona ¿deciros el qué?- le preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Pues que tú y Bella salís juntos- contestó Esme con toda naturalidad.

Las chicas y yo empezamos hacer gestos a Esme para que dejase de hablar pero ella no se dio cuenta o no nos quisó hacer caso.

-Pero mamá Bella y yo no estamos saliendo juntos- le dijo Edward.

-Claro cariño- le contestó Esme guiñándole un ojo- vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo, no se lo diré a los demás- suspiró- ni se lo diré a Renee, con la ilusión que tenía que Bella saliese contigo o con Jasper, aunque tengo que confesaros ahora que ella preferiría que hubiera sido Jasper –

Detrás de Esme, se encontraba Alice con una mirada furiosa mientras que Rose estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

-En fin yo me alegro mucho- dijo contentamente.

-Esme Edward y yo… - intenté explicarle pero ella me interrumpió.

-Tranquila hija mía, tu novio estará a salvo. Ni loca se lo contaré a Charlie, ¿Os acordais cuándo se enteró que Bella iría con un chico al baile del instituto?-¿y quién se olvidaría de ello? Le pagaron a Jacob para que me siguiese durante toda la noche y estuviese pendiente de si el chico se sobrepasaba conmigo.

-Sí- contestó Rose- fue tan divertido, el pobre chico no se atrevía ni a cogerla de la mano-

-¿Y quién se atrevería teniendo allí a Jacob gruñéndole cada vez que se acercaba a Bella?- por Dios ¿tienen que recordármelo cada vez que pueden?

-Y lo mejor de todo es que la tonta no se dio ni cuenta de lo que ocurría- rieron Esme, Alice y Rose, mientras que yo apretaba las manos con gran fuerza y Edward tragaba en seco.

-Que graciosas- dije sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Bueno piensa que son anécdotas que podrás contar a tus pequeños Eddies- Dijo Rose, haciendo que las otra dos se rieran más.

-Rose te vas a enterar ven aquí- le grité mientras me levantaba pero ella como siempre fue más rápida y se fue corriendo.

-Bella tranquilízate- me dijo Alice mientras ponía un brazo por mis hombros- la próxima vez no la fastidies cuando esté teniendo un sueño tan placentero- ahora todo encajaba, la rubia estaba vengándose de cuando la fastidié por la noche, pero será… _¿igual que tú?_ Contestó una voz interna, bufé.

Alice y yo nos sentamos de nuevo, mientras que empezaba una nueva conversación y otra ronda de preguntas, las primeras fueron fáciles. Si os habéis adaptado bien a la ciudad, que si habéis hecho amigos, que cómo es la universidad y poco a poco se hicieron más turvias. Que si Jasper y Emmett tienen novia, que si tiene muchas pretendientas y ahí fue donde yo más me divertí viendo las caras de mis amigas llenas de pura furía cuando Edward le contestaba a su madre sobre esos dos.

-Edward- le llamé en un susurro mientras Esme, Alice y Rose hablaban sobre la nueva linea de bañadores.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó mientras yo lo arrastraba afuera de la cocina.

-¿Que qué pasa? En ocasiones creo que tienes pérdida de memoria a corto plazo- le grité- Tu madre cree que somos novios.

-Ah es eso- contestó.

-Ah es eso- imité pésimamente su voz – Edward no sé si tu te acuerdas que tienes una novia.

-¡Mierda Tanya! Se me olvidó que había quedado con ella- oh perfecto, encima de esto la novia podría venir aquí en cualquier momento reclamando.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunté desesperada.

-¿Sobre qué?- este chico es tonto.

-Sobre que tu madre crea que somos novios- le grité- no le podemos decir a la ligera: "Esme no somos novios y esto lo que acabas de ver es como hoy en día se ayuda a limpiar una cocina".

-Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú la que empezaste el beso-

-Y tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú el primero que empezó con ésto – le repliqué- a saber cómo era tu sueño- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, estúpidas hormonas.

-No le diremos nada- tengo que admitir que aunque tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, dentro de mi saltaba de alegría- le haremos creer que estamos saliendo los días que esté aquí y la próxima vez que la veamos le diremos que hemos roto. Punto y final.

-Edward…- le llamé mientras se dirigía a la salida rápidamente.

-Tranquila ella creerá que no actuamos como novios porque no queremos que se entere tu hermano, será fácil- y tras decir eso salió del apartamento.

-Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca. ¿Pero qué se cree éste? Porque tenga una bonita cara no quiere decir que me trate como a una cría- dije en voz alta mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-¿A dónde se fue Edward?- preguntó Esme.

_Bella piensa, piensa..._-se fue… al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas- _Oh si Isabella me da envidia de la imaginación que tienes_.

-Oh que pena- dijo- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me instale-

-Oh te acompaño mami- gritó Alice mientras cogía las dos maletas y salía de la cocina, Esme fue detrás de ella.

-¿Sabes lo bueno de esto?- me dijo Rose mientras me sentaba al lado suya y escondía mi cara bajo mis manos.

-Sorpréndeme- le dije retóricamente.

-Que ya sabemos que Edward no es gay- y tras decirme eso se fue hacia la nevera riéndose mientras que yo me ahogaba en mis penas.

_Oh si, porque ser Isabella Swan era realmente fácil_.

-Sabes Bella en parte sé como te sientes en estos momentos- alcé los ojos ¿Rosalie comprensiva? Dios realmente dentro de poco sería el Apocalipsis- y sabes yo tengo la solución a tus problemas... ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a mantenerme en línea compartiendo conmigo el trozo que corresponde a mi hermano?-Rose sería fría y en ocasiones algo brusca pero siempre te conseguía robar una sonrisa cuando estabas deprimida.

-Será todo un honor-le contesté mientras le seguía el juego.

-¿Sabes? Los cichos nunca cambian, siempre serán unos cerdos sin sentimientos- me dijo Rose- deberían darnos las gracías por estar aquí.

-Que feminista eres- no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar.

-¿Bella estas llorando?-

-No, que va- le contesté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas- lo que pasa es que estoy en mis días y y….- hipé- estoy cabreada, muy cabreada.

-Así pues sabes que ningún chico merece tus lágrimas nin…ninguno- dijo mientras rompía a llorar ella también- oh no me mires así Bella que tú no eres la única que está en sus días.

-Estúpidas hormonas- dije

-Dímelo a mi – absorbió mocos- no sé ni por qué lloro-

-Oh Rose- dije mientras la abrazaba- me siento en estos momentos totalmente una gilipollas ¿Pero quién llora cuando se está cabreada?

-Pues la gente tan rara como tú- me contestó Rose.

-Oye chicas- Alice se quedó parada al vernos a Rose y a mi llorando como un par de magdalenas-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Nada – contestamos Rose y yo a la vez.

-A pues vale – dijo Alice- primero de todo sonaros porque la orquesta de mocos se oye desde el cuarto de invitados y segundo qué queréis pizza o comida china-

Tras habernos tranquilizado un poco Rose y yo, pedimos una pizza familiar para comer. Tras hablar con Esme sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en Forks desde nuestra ausencia me despedí y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Preparándome mentalmente de la pelea que tendríamos Emmett y yo.

**Hola a todos, estoy intentando actualizar lo antes posible pero en los finales es casi imposible xD**

**Espero vuestros rewiews fantásticos que siempre me alegran tanto.**

**Un besazo de blankilla**


	9. Enemigo

**todo lo que reconozcais no es mío**

**gracias por sus rewiews, alertas y favoritos!**

Peleas

Sigilosamente entré en mi casa, aunque sabía que tendría que hablar con mi hermano tarde o temprano (personalmente prefería el tarde). Oí la televisión encendida por lo que supuse que el enemigo se encontraba allí.

Me quité mis traicioneros zapatos y me arrastré por el suelo al pasar por delante del salón, tras conseguir mi objetivo me levanté dispuesta a encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero una música muy conocida resonó dentro de mi bolso. Empecé a maldecir interiormente mientras que buscaba el maldito móvil antes de que el enemigo se diese cuenta de que había llegado al campo de batalla.

-¿Diga?- contesté en un susurro mientras intentaba mantener en mis manos mis zapatos y el bolso.

-Bella- gritó Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

-Alice…- intenté explicarle que en estos momentos mi cabeza corría bastante peligro, pero Alice es Alice por lo que me interrumpió.

-¿A que no sabes quién me ha llamado?-

-No, no lo sé-susurre mientras me dirigía con pasos pequeños a mi cuarto- ni me…

-James- gritó- ese chico que conocimos en la Push ¿te acuerdas de él?

-Creo que ¿sé quién es?- conteste mientras intentaba coger la perrilla de la puerta.

-Oh venga Bella cómo que crees saber quién es- dijo algo enfadada- era el chico rubio que le caía tan mal a Rose.

-La verdad Alice no es muy difícil que a Rose le caigas mal, así que especifica- dije mientras sacaba la lengua para concentrarme en abrir la puerta.

-Isabella que poca consideración tienes con las personas- se quejó Alice- anda que no acordarte de él.

-¿Sabes Alice? En estos momentos Isabella Swan está fuera de cobertura, deje su mensaje después de la señal: ¡pi!- y tras aquello le colgué-parece una niña de cinco años- pensé en voz alta mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Me has quitados las palabras de la boca- dijo una voz grave detrás mía. Mierda. Pensé mientras me daba la vuelta como podía.

-Emmett qué sorpresa verte por estos lares de la casa ¿Querías algo?- pregunté lo más amable posible.

-Que casualidad yo también me encuentro bastante sorprendido de verte en casa- dijo él mientras señalaba el salón.

Fui detrás de él con el rabo entre las piernas, pero antes dejé el bolso y los zapatos en el suelo ¿por qué no había hecho eso antes? Pregunté algo irritada por no haber pensado anteriormente en ello.

Para mi mala suerte cuando llegué al salón vi que no estábamos solos.

-¿Pero que has estado haciendo? ¿Limpiando el suelo con tu ropa?- preguntó burlonamente la insoportable rubia.

-Más o menos- dije entre dientes mientras me sentaba en uno de los sitios más lejanos de ella, no fuese ser que la estupidez se pegase.

-Isabella- me llamó mi hermano para conseguir mi atención, lo miré con ojos entrecerrados-Tenemos que hablar- _¿No enserio? Yo creía que íbamos a jugar al Twister. Mi gozo en un pozo_, pensé irónicamente.

Simplemente asentí provocando que mi hermano soltara un suspiro- ¿Por dónde empezar?- se preguntó a él mismo irónicamente, pero al parecer la Barbie no lo entendió.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por cómo una señorita tiene que comportarse?- mordí mi labio inferior para no reírme- siéntate bien- me ordenó. Miré como estaba sentada.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi posición?- pregunté.

-Es obscena- me contestó con cara de asco.

-¿Desde cuándo sentarse como los indios es obsceno?- le pregunté.

-Desde que una lleva falda- contestó ella con tono mordaz.

-Pero si no se me ve nada además estoy en mi casa- contesté furiosa, si quería señoritas que se fuera a un club de golf.

-Callaros- gritó mi hermano.

-Empezó ella – gritamos a la par mientras que cada una nos señalábamos a la contraria.

-Tranquilo Emmett no te estreses que eso lo único que va hacer es que se te caiga el pelo- se dijo a él mismo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Miré a mi hermano con la boca abierta. Era verdad eso de lo que decían que la universidad te hacía viejo y decir tonterías, pero todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mi hermano se sentó encima del mando y le dio a play.

_Oh dios mis ojos_, pensé mientras abría la boca de par en par, ¿pero qué estaban viendo?, alguien me tapó los ojos pero no los oídos ya que todavía podía oír los gemidos.

-Irina apágalo- gritó Emmett.

-No puedo el mando se ha roto- gritó la chica.

-¿Cómo que se ha roto?- preguntó histérico, mientras que la parejita feliz empezaba a discutir sobre el porqué el mando se había roto. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a la televisión para apagarla.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarme a esas dos personas. Ellos se habían callado y me miraban con los ojos como platos. Una sonrisilla se dibujó en mis labios.

-No quiero saber por qué veíais el… video educativo- suspiraron de alivio.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que se me vaya a olvidar – contesté alzando las cejas- así que ¿qué me daréis a cambio por mantener la boca cerrada?- pregunté inocentemente.

**Edward POV**

_Me matará y lo peor es que está en todo su derecho_, pensé mientras aparcaba bruscamente mi Volvo.

Ya podía imaginarme sus gritos de histeria, empecé a correr hacia el centro comercial. Podía ver como la mayoría de la gente se iba de allí con caras de felicidad y satisfacción.

Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta llegar en donde habíamos quedado y como había supuesto allí se encontraba ella totalmente enfadada.

-Hola- saludé mientras me acercaba, ella simplemente me miró con cara de odio y se dio la vuelta- Lo siento- dije mientras me ponía delante- No sabes que día tan horrible que he tenido por culpa de las hermanitas-

-¿De verdad ha estado tan mal?- me preguntó ella.

-Horroroso, no sabes cuanto- le comenté.

-Por lo menos ya encontrasteis a las niñas ¿cierto?

-Si tranquila ya las encontramos- ella me sonrió pero sabía que era falsa- son buenas chicas cuando las conoces- las defendí, _eres patético Edward, insinúan que eres gay y tú las defiendes_ dijo una voz en mi interior- bueno muy, muy en el fondo-ella me sonrió de nuevo.

-Ya bueno tranquilo, sé que me odian- contestó. Intenté decir que no pero ella me interrumpió- y ellas tampoco son de mi agrado.

-Ya bueno… son bastante delicadas en eso de conocer gente-

-Son unas niñas mimadas Edward, eso son lo que son. ¿Y ahora podríamos comprar el estúpido gel para quitarme el olor a cerveza?- intenté no reírme al recordar aquello y lo que ocurrió después de que Bella se fuese.

Flashback

-¿Cómo puedes tener ese monstruo como hermana?- preguntaba Kate mientras ayudaba a Irina a quitarse palomitas del pelo.

-¡Es horrible! Se viste como una prostituta y se comporta de tal manera- gritó Irina.

Yo miraba la escena bastante divertido mientras que Emmett se encargaba de limpiar la cerveza y Jasper intentaba pedir perdón a una Kate que le ignoraba ¿Es que era yo el único que le hacía gracia?

-Esto es imposible- dijo Irina mientras pegaba un bote en su asiento- tengo que ducharme para quitarme las estupidas palomitas.

-Podría haber sido peor- le contesté.

-Tanya dime que tu novio no ha dicho lo que yo he creído oír-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tanya mientras seguía echándose colonia para quitarse el olor a alcohol.

-Pues yo creo lo mismo, podría haberte echado cacahuete produciéndote una reacción alérgica y parecieses el jorobado de Notredame durante el resto del mes- contestó Emmett.

-Esto es increíble, llévame a mi casa- contestó indignada.

-Oh venga palomita…- le pegó una bofetada y yo no pude resistirme a reír al ver varias palomitas de maíz caer de su pelo.

-Quise decir... Irina espera- gritó mientras salía con ella del apartamento.

-Perdóname- repitió Jasper.

-Por dios perdónalo que parece un disco rayado- gritó Tanya.

-Bueno de acuerdo te perdono pero no vuelvas a besar a otra chica-

-Pero si no la besé, ella me besó a mí- contestó el pobre Jasper a su novia.

-Chicos- gritó la voz de Emmett- alguien robó mi coche.

Jasper y yo dijimos el primer nombre que nos vino a la cabeza- Bella.

Fin flashback

Oh si había sido una noche bastante entretenida.

**VIVA ESPAÑA! Y EL PULPO PAUL**

**Vale, después de ese lapsus... que os ha parecido el capi?**

**se merece algún review?**


End file.
